Life
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Ketika Taemin harus menghadapi orang dari masa lalunya. Berbagai kenangan kembali muncul. Mengaduk-aduk dunia Taemin. SHINee fanfiction.


**Tittle** :: Life

**Cast** :: Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Gwiboon, etc

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi

**Warning** :: Fict ini hanyalah hiburan semata

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

l

**LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 20XX**

Seorang yeoja manis berjalan diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Hari ini begitu dingin, semua orang memakai mantel tebal. Tapi yeoja ini tidak, ia hanya memakai jaket biasa dan berjalan membaur dengan orang-orang lainnya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya bergerak mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang ia dengar dari earphone yang menyambung ke ponselnya. Yeoja ini berbelok di persimpangan dekat sebuah kedai kopi dan memasuki kedai tersebut. Aroma harum kopi dan suasana hangat langsung menyambutnya saat ia melangkah masuk. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan mencari sesuatu. Seorang yeoja cantik lainnya melambai kearahnya dari arah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. yeoja itu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yeoja cantik tadi. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Mematikan player di ponselnya dan menyimpan earphone-nya di tas hitam yang ia bawa. Menyisir sebentar poninya kemudian tersenyum memandang yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang namja tampan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Namja itu mengecup sekilas kening si yeoja cantik kemudian duduk di samping yeoja cantik tersebut. Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan si yeoja cantik, dua cangkir capuccino untuk namjanya dan dirinya, dan sebuah tiramissu dan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk si yeoja manis. Yeoja manis itu terkikik pelan melihat makanan yang dipesan si yeoja cantik untuknya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Sedikit sisa cokelat menempel di ujung bibir yeoja manis. Si yeoja cantik mengambil sebuah tissue dan membersihkan ujung bibir si yeoja manis dengan sedikit gerutuan. Bukannya marah, yeoja manis itu tersenyum kembali dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan manisnya. Membuat kedua sejoli yang duduk bersamanya menjadi gemas. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama, hingga kemudian seorang namja tampan lainnya datang dan menghentikan tawa yang meluncur indah dari bibir si yeoja manis. Mata cokelatnya sedikit membulat dan ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

Taemin memandangi tiramissu yang Gwiboon pesankan untuknya. Sedari tadi tiramissu mengiurkan itu tak ia sentuh. Otaknya serasa mati dan tak dapat berpikir. Semenjak kedatangan Kim Jonghyun ia hanya mampu diam dan sesekali tersenyum atau tertawa menanggapi. Ia lebih menjadi pasif. Hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menghadapi Jonghyun. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu dan sekarang namja itu kembali datang ke hadapannya. Merubah Taemin menjadi orang bodoh seketika. Mematikan fungsi berpikir Taemin hingga yeoja manis ini hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

Kim Jonghyun, namja tampan yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah membuat hari Taemin berwarna mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Dan hebatnya Jonghyun tidak berubah, tetap tampan dan murah senyum. Bahkan bisa di katakan ketampanannya bertambah. Sepuluh tahun lalu, setelah Jonghyun lulus SMA, ia pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri. Dan sejak itu Taemin tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Tidak, sampai hari ini datang.

Pelayan datang dan menyerahkan kopi pesanan Jonghyun kemudian pergi kembali.

"Kau hanya memesan kopi?" Tanya Jinki pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahunya. Ia memang sedang tidak ingin memakan sesuatu. Saat Gwiboon mengatakan akan mempertemukannya dengan Taemin hari dua hari lalu, Jonghyun selalu merasa kesulitan makan. Ia mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya makan saking senangnya akan bertemu Taemin.

Lee Taemin, yeoja manis dengan mata cokelat, kulit putih bersih dan rambut hitam, yeoja manis yang selalu Jonghyun impikan di setiap tidurnya sejak sepuluh lalu. Yeoja yang bahkan semakin manis setelah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Bahkan saat bertemu kembali dengannya, jantung Jonghyun kembali berdetak melebihi ambang normal. Rasanya ia ingin meraup Taemin kedalam pelukannya dan mengatakan pada yeoja ini bagaimana ia merindukannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Beruntunglah otak cerdas Jonghyun masih bekerja, ia tidak melakukan apa yang hatinya ingin lakukan. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap aneh oleh Taemin. Maka dari itu ia hanya menjabat tangan Taemin, itu saja sudah membuat Jonghyun seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memakan tiramissu Taemin saja?" seru Gwiboon dengan cengiran usil. Taemin memandang Gwiboon dengan mata membulat, kemudian beralih memandang Jonghyun sejenak yang ternyata juga memandanganya.

"Kau tidak memakannya, kan? Sedari tadi kau hanya mengamatinya. Kaua tidak kau makan, berikan saja pada Jonghyun oppa." Tambah Gwiboon.

Taemin memandang Jonghyun ragu. "Oppa, mau?" tanyanya pelan.

"Untukmu saja." Jawab Jonghyun sambil tersenyum manis. Ugh! Perut Taemin terasa mulas melihat senyuman Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak memakannya."

"Aku juga tidak. Kita bungkus saja lalu kau bawa pulang. Kau bisa memberikannya pada kakakmu." Saran Jonghyun. Taemin hanya mengangguk. Jonghyun kembali meminum kopinya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Jinki sambil membelai rambut Gwiboon.

"Dua minggu lalu, Hyung. Maaf tidak langsung memberitahumu. Kupikir kau masih sibuk mengurusi rencana pernikahanmu." Jawab Jonghyun santai. Tangan Jinki berhenti membelai rambut Gwiboon. Taemin dan Gwiboon berhenti meminum minuman mereka dengan wajah kaget.

"MWO?!" pekik keduanya. Jonghyun nyengir.

"Darimana kau tahu rencana itu?!" tanya Gwiboon dengan nada tinggi? Ia baru berniat memberi tahu Jonghyun dan Taemin hari ini.

"Siapa yang akan menikah? Kau akan menikah?" tanya Taemin pada Gwiboon. Gwiboon diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

"Kau belum tahu, Taemin-ah. Dua orang di hadapanmu itu minggu depan akan menikah." Jonghyun menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. Taemin semakin memandang Gwiboon dengan pandangan kaget bercampur bingung.

"Yaak! Jangan memandangku begitu!" pekik Gwiboon.

"Hahaha, jangan memandangnya begitu, Taemin-ah." Kata Jonghyun.

"Tapi oppa, mereka...mereka... menikah! Bagaimana bisa?" seru Taemin.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tidak ada bagaimana. Tentu saja kami bisa menikah. Kenapa tidak." Jawab Gwiboon.

"Aku tahu itu, Gwi. Tapi maksudku, ini..."

"Mendadak." Jonghyun menyambung ucapan Taemin.

"Benar!" Taemin membenarkan.

"Tanyakan padanya." Gwiboon menunjuk Jinki.

"Ehm, itu, karena... karena Gwiboon sedang hamil. Dan ia sudah mengandung selama sebulan." Jawab Jinki malu-malu.

"HAMIL?! SEBULAN?!" pekik Taemin. "Jangan bilang itu anakmu, Oppa." Jinki terkekeh pelan. Taemin mendesah pelan. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan cara seperti ini."

"Taemin..." ujar Gwiboon lemah.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya kaget. Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Jawab Taemin dengan tersenyum.

"Aish! Kau ini hampir membuatku serangan jantung. Tapi, terima kasih." Jawab Gwiboon.

"Kalau begitu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan kau menikah?" Jinki memandang Jonghyun. Sesaat nafas Taemin dan Jonghyun terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Jinki.

"Ahaha, kau ini bicara apa. Kekasih saja tak punya, bagaimana mau menikah." Jawab Jonghyun. Ia mencuri pandang pada Taemin. Tapi yeoja yang ia lihat hanya menunduk memandang meja dan makanannya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku permisi duluan." Taemin membereskan barangnya dan berdiri. Jonghyun mengikutinya, menahan tangannya dan menawarkan tumpangan. Untuk satu alasan Taemin ingin mengatakan tidak. Tapi Jonghyun terlanjur membawanya keluar, menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil, dan mengantarkannya pulang. Tak ada yang bicara selama dalam mobil, hanya sebuah percakapan kecil ketika Jonghyun meminja ijin menyalakan player dalam mobilnya. Sisanya, hanya kebisuan dan suara player. Walau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Jonghyun masih mengingat jalan menuju rumah Taemin. Ingat dengan betul.

.

.

Taemin turun dari mobil Jonghyun setelah berterimakasih. Berpamitan kemudian masuk ke rumahnya. Jonghyun memandang punggung Taemin hingga menghilang menghilang di balik pintu rumah. Namja ini kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Taemin.

.

.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin, kakak Taemin saat Taemin turun untuk makan malam.

"Jonghyun." Jawab Taemin singkat dan duduk di kursinya. Semua penghuni meja makan memandang Taemin was-was. Taemin merasa aneh di pandangi seperti itu. "Waeyo?"

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu. Ada yang aneh padaku?" Taemin memeriksa badannya.

"Aah, sudah-sudah, ayo semua makan." Ajak Eunhyuk, umma Taemin dan Sungmin. mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, Taemin membantu Sungmin membereskan meja makan. Mendadak ponsel Taemin berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Taemin di line telpon.

"Ternyata benar kau tidak mengganti nomor ponselmu." Sahut suara suara yang amat dikenal Taemin, suara Jonghyun.

"Oppa? Kau masih menyimpan nomorku?" tanya Taemin.

"Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk menghapusnya." Jonghyun terkekeh. Taemin tersenyum. "Kau bisa keluar. Ke taman di belakang rumahmu. Keberatan?"

Taemin melihat jam, dan menggeleng walau ia tahu Jonghyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar." Telpon terputus. Taemin berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan menyambar jaketnya kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

Jarak rumah Taemin dengan taman yang dimaksud Jonghyun memang tidak jauh. Sangat dekat malah. Taman itu tepat berada di belakang rumah Taemin. Hanya perlu menyeberang jalan dari pagar belakang rumah Taemin. Sangat dekat bukan? Tapi berhubung pagar belakang sedang diperbaiki, Taemin harus memutar untuk sampai ke taman tersebut.

"Lima menit? Biasanya tidak selama ini." kata Jonghyun.

"Maaf, aku harus memutar. Pagarnya sedang di perbaiki." Jawab Taemin. "Mantel yang bagus." Taemin menunjuk mantel Jonghyun.

"Mantel yang buruk." Jonghyun balas sambil menunjuk jaket Taemin. Taemin menunjukkan cengirannya. "Duduklah." Jonghyun menepuk sebelah bangkunya yang kosong. Taemin mendekat dan duduk di samping Jonghyun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku Jonghyun lirih. Taemin diam, ia juga merindukan namja ini. Tapi ia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak merindukan Jonghyun. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawab Taemin. "Lebih dari yang kau kira."

"Taemin, bisakah kita memulai dari awal? Bisakah kita menjadi seperti dulu?"

Taemin hanya diam. Tidak, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya. "Maaf."

Jonghyun menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti." Jonghyun tersenyum kecil. Keduanya duduk bersama hingga akhirnya Taemin ijin pulang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah hal untuk mengenang masa lalu." Ajak Jonghyun.

"Melakukan apa?"

Jonghyun menggeret Taemin sampai ke depan pagar belakang kemudan jongkok di hadapan Taemin. "Naik."

"Apa?"

Jonghyun menoleh. "Kau tidak mengerti? Naik dan panjat pagarnya." Perintah Jonghyun.

"Mwo? Kau gila, kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" seru Taemin.

"Kau ini jawara panjat pagar, Taemin-ah. Mana mungkin kau akan jatuh. Sudah cepat naik." Perintah Jonghyun lagi.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak memakai cara yang normal saja?" tolak Taemin.

"Aku kan bilang, ayo lakukan sebuah hal untuk mengenang masa lalu. Sekarang ayo naik!"

Taemin memegang atas pagar dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke punggung Jonghyun. Pagar itu bergerak dalam genggaman Taemin. karena takut, Taemin menurunkan kembali kakinya.

"Akan ku pegangi." Jonghyun memegang bagian tengah jeruji pagar. Taemin mencoba naik ke punggung Jonghyun. Setelah berhasil naik, kaki kanannya ia selipkan pada sebuah besi berbentuk lingkaran di pagar, menjadikan besi itu sebagai pijakan dan mengangkat kaki kirinya ke besi lainnya. Merasa Taemin sudah tidak bertumpun padanya, Jonghyun bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Taemin.

"Boleh aku turun?" tanya Taemin.

"Kau sudah sampai ditengah kenapa harus mundur. Ayo panjat! Aku memegangimu." Jonghyun memegang pinggang Taemin. sesaat mereka terdiam, hingga kemudian Taemin mulai memanjat pagar dan bersiap melewatinya. Jonghyun membantu mengangkat badan Taemin hingga ke sisi lain pagar.

Setelah berhasil melompati pagar, dengan perlahan Taemin turun dan menapakkan kakinya kembali. Ia tertawa bersama Jonghyun. Dulu ia juga sering melakukan hal ini bersama Jonghyun dan Gwiboon.

"Sudah malam, masuklah." Kata Jonghyun. Taemin mengangguk. "Ehm, bisa kau tempelkan kepalamu kemari?" Jonghyun menunjuk sebuah lingkaran besi. Taemin dengan patuh meletakkan kepalanya pada lingkaran itu. Sebuah kecupan singkat, Jonghyun sematkan pada kening yeoja manis dibalik pagar itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Tidak lebih.

.

.

Taemin masih terbayang perlakuan Jonghyun padanya beberapa menit lalu. Pipinya terasa panas setiap mengingatnya. Padahal itu bukan pertama kalinya Jonghyun mengecup keningnya. Taemin merangkak ke ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dan menutup matanya mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi tak bisa. Berbagai bayangan masa lalu muncul seriring Taemin memejamkan matanya. Bayangan itu bergulir bagaikan sebuah kaset film yang diputar. Dan Taemin hafal semua adegan dalam film itu, setiap detail-nya hingga ke bagian terkecil sekalipun. Dan sialnya, bayangan itu harus menjadi teman tidur Taemin malam ini.

.

.

**Seoul, Agustus 2012**

Taemin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolahnya. Sungguh sial bagi Taemin karena harus mendengarkan curhat Gwiboon hingga tengah malam yang mengakibatkannya bangun kesiangan. Awalnya ia memohon pada Sungmin untuk membolehkannya menumpang mobilnya, tapi sayangnya arah kampus Sungmin berlawanan dengan arah sekolah Taemin. Jika gadis itu tidak datang hari ini, akan kubunuh dia, geram Taemin dalam hati. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pintu gerbang, ketika Taemin melihat penjaga sekolah mulai menutup gerbang.

"Andwae!" teriak Taemin. ia semakin mempercepat larinya dan melompat masuk ke lapangan sekolah tepat saat gerbang akan tertutup sepenuhnya. Sayang seribu sayang, ransel Taemin tersangkut di pintu gerbang, hingga membuat Taemin tertahan disana bersama dengan bunyi bel tanda masuk dibunyikan.

"Kau terlambat." Ujar si penjaga gerbang dengan senyuman licik.

"Aigoo, Ahjussi. Tolong bebaskan aku sekali ini saja. Ini kali pertama aku terlambat. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi besok. Aigoo... jebal, Ahjussi." Mohon Taemin dengan wajah memelas namun tidak di pedulikan.

Tiba-tiba terasa seseorang menabrak sebelah sisi gerbang. Cukup keras hingga membuat tubuh Taemin sedikit berguncang.

"Ah, jinjja? Aku terlambat? Yaaah! Eottokhae?" dengus orang tersebut.

Taemin menoleh, kemudian, "Mwo? Jonghyun oppa?" pekik Taemin.

"Yaa! Taemin-ah? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang tersebut, Kim Jonghyun, senior Taemin dalam kelas tari. Taemin menunjuk tas ranselnya yang terjepit diantara pintu gerbang. "Jadi kau terlambat?" tanya Jonghyun. Taemin mengangguk. Jonghyun tertawa keras.

"Yaak! Pabbo! Jangan tertawa sekeras itu! Nanti setan gerbang itu dengar." Dengus Taemin sambil menunjuk penjaga gerbang yang sedang membaca koran pagi di posnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia dengar? Bukankah bagus, ia bisa membukakan gerbang untuk kita." Kata Jonghyun dengan polosnya.

"Yaak! Kau ini pabbo atau apa, sih? Mana mungkin dia mau membukakan gerbang untuk kita." Taemin memandang garang Jonghyun.

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi aku punya ide. Kau mau ikut?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuka gerbang, kemudian kita lari bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku mau."

"Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan siang selama tiga hari."

"Kau memang licik. Baiklah! Aku setuju. Cepat lakukan."

Jonghyun menyuruh Taemin mengawasi keadan sekitar. Sedang dirinya mulai mendorong pintu gerbang. Saat merasa ranselnya tak lagi terjepit, Taemin menggeser tubuhnya perlahan memberi jalan pada Jonghyun agar bisa masuk. Setelah masuk, Jonghyun melepas sepatu sekolahnya beserta kaos kaki yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" bisik Taemin.

"Untuk mempermudahku berlari. Ayo!" jonghyun menggenggam tangan Taemin dan menarik yeoja itu berlari bersamanya. Penjaga sekolah yang melihat tawanannya kabur, berteriak memanggil-manggil Taemin dan Jonghyun. Tapi keduanya tidak berhenti ataupun berbalik, malah semakin kencang berlari.

.

l

Jonghyun terus berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Taemin. Ia membawa gadis mungil itu ke atap sekolah yang sepi. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terengah-engah ke lantai. Taemin sendiri mencoba berpegangan pada jeruji pagar pembatas dan menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Kau... hosh... gila, hosh..." seru Taemin.

"Hahaha, itu namanya cara penyelamatan diri. Berterima kasihlah padaku. kalau tidak, kau masih terjebak disana." Ujar Jonghyun.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Taemin duduk bersandar di lantai. Dipandangnya Jonghyun yang memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidur?"

"Ne, aku tidur. Jangan menggangguku." Jawab Jonghyun.

"Kalau kau tidur kenapa kau bisa bicara?" Taemin memukul kaki Jonghyun.

"Aish! Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sebagai yeoja."

"Terserah padaku." jawab Taemin acuh.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Taemin langsung bergegas menuju rumah Gwiboon. Mengingat ia tak menemukan Gwiboon di sekolah seharian ini. Bisa dipastikan gadis ini tidak masuk sekolah. Pasti ia ketiduran dan sulit bangun karena sibuk menelponnya sampai tengah malam. Dan Taemin berniat memberi gadis cantik bernama lengkap Kim Gwiboon ini sebuah pembalasan.

Taemin memencet bel rumah Gwiboon dan munculnya Kim Changmin, kakak Gwiboon.

"Annyeong, Oppa. Gwiboon ada di dalam, kan?"

"Ada. Dia ada di kamarnya. Omong-omong, kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah? Bukankah hari ini sekolah libur?" kata Changmin heran.

"Kata siapa sekolah libur. Jangan katakan Gwiboon yang mengatakannya." Tebak Taemin. changmin mengangguk.

"Astaga." Gumam Taemin kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menuju kamar Gwiboon di lantai dua. Taemin mencoba memutar pegangan pintu dan mendorongnya. Ajaib, pintu kamar Gwiboon tidak terkunci. Tanpa membuang waktu Taemin segera masuk ke kamar Gwiboon, meletakkan tas ranselnya di dekat meja belajar Gwiboon dan berdiri di samping Gwiboon yang tertidur lelap dibawah selimutnya.

"Gwiboon-ah." Panggil Taemin, tapi Gwiboon tak terpengaruh.

"Gwiboon-ah!" Taemin mencoba lagi dengan suara yang mulai ditinggikan. Lumayan berhasil, Gwiboon mulai terlihat terusik.

"Yaa! Kim Gwiboon!" teriak Taemin membangunkan Gwiboon.

Gwiboon mulai terbangun dan membuka matanya. "Aish! Kenapa kau membangunkanku?!" gerutunya.

"Bangun kau yeoja pemalas!" Taemin menarik selimut Gwiboon.

"Yaak! Lee Taemin, kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku, sih? Aish! Aku masih mengantuk, tak sadarkah kau waktu tidurku berkurang karena menelponmu?" Gwiboon memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Salah siapa kau menelponku sampai selama itu? Aku sampai terlambat ke sekolah, beruntung Jonghyun oppa membantuku." Dengus Taemin. Mendengar nama Jonghyun, wajah Gwiboon berubah sumbringah.

"Jadi, tadi kau bersama Jonghyun oppa?" tanya Gwiboon.

Taemin mengangguk kemudian menghempaskan badannya di ranjang Gwiboon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Gwiboon semakin bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?" Taemin balas bertanya.

"Aish, kau tahu, kan, kalau Jonghyun oppa menyukaimu?"

"Tidak."

"Bodoh!"

"Yaak!"

Gwiboon tidak menjawab Taemin, malah pergi mandi. Taemin berbaring sambil memikirkan ucapan Gwiboon. Gwiboon selalu mengatakan bahwa Jonghyun menyukainya. Dan Taemin tidak ingin begitu saja memparcayainya. Ia takut dikira terlalu percaya diri. Bisa saja perhatian yang Jonghyun berika padanya adalah bentuk perhatian dari kakak pada seorang adik.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir dua bulan ia dan Jonghyun menjadi dekat. Awlanya kedekatan mereka karena keduanya terpilih sebagai pengisi acara disebuah festival. Dan kemudian keduanya menjadi akrab dan dekat. Hampir disetiap malam, Jonghyun selalu menelpon Taemin. Setiap kali Jonghyun menelponnya, Taemin pasti menceritakannya pada Gwiboon.

Berdasarkan cerita Taemin, Gwiboon dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jonghyun menyukai Taemin. Bahkan Jonghyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang kelewat panik saat mendengar Taemin terserempet motor saat pulang sekolah. Lebih panik daripada orangtua Taemin sendiri.

Taemin memeluk guling Gwiboon dan teringat sebuah e-mail yang ia terima dua hari lalu. Sebuah e-mail yang membuat Taemin hampir tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Untuk hal yang satu ini ia belum menceritakannya pada Gwiboon. Ia ingin menceritakannya, tapi terkadang ragu.

Gwiboon keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Taemin memandang Gwiboon sejenak.

"Kau yakin Jonghyun oppa menyukaiku?" tanya Taemin.

"Sangat yakin. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya juga, kan?" tebak Gwiboon.

"Entahlah, Gwi. Kurasa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik."

"Kurasa lebih dari itu." Gwiboon duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"Gwi," panggil Taemin.

"Hmm?"

"Dia kembali." Ujar Taemin dambil memainkan ujung seragamnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Gwiboon sambil mengoleskan krim ke wajahnya.

"Dia." Ulang Taemin. Gwiboon berhenti dari kegiatannya mengoles krim, dan memandang Taemin.

"Dia kembali, Gwi. Minho kembali ke Seoul." Ujar Taemin. Mata Gwiboon membelalak, tubuhnya membeku.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Gwiboon.

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

eottokhae? Apakah bagus? Kalau bagus fict ini aku lanjutin.

kalau ngga ya aku hapus. Hehehe

Omong-omong Kim Gwiboon itu girls side-nya Key (tonton School Of Rock)

please review ya. Gomawo :)


End file.
